Friends Forever
by Whipper
Summary: MaxMichael friendship. Also MaxLiz and MichaelMaria. Just a snippet.


Disclaimers Apply   
  
Author's Note; I've made a small change from the TV-show. In this story it's possible for the aliens to drink alcohol. I hope you wont mind too much.   
  
  
Disclaimers; apply 

Friends Forever,  
written by Whipper   
  
**Max**  
  
_1995_  
I have found you. You've been living in another town for many, many years. But now you're back in Roswell. Here with me and Isabel. Where you belongs. Tomorrow I will show you the desert. I think you'll love it.   
  
_Spring break, 1996_  
In the sand I write two words. Friends forever. Isabel laughs but you just stand there silent. What do you see in the future? Isabel hugs you hard. You smile at her as you take her doll and run out in the desert. Isabel chases after you. I stay behind. Watching.   
  
_1997_  
I wake up in the middle of the night and you are there. Curled up on my floor. Again. I sit up and watch you while you sleep. There's small waterdrops on your cheeks. It must be raining outside. In my heart I know that it never rains in Roswell.   
  
_Summer vaccation, 1998_  
You, me and Isabel. Isabel has brought food and blankets and your eyes are bright when you show us a bottle of whiskey. Stolen from Hank, I guess. We all eat, you and Isabel drink. I empty my glass into the red sand when you're not watching. We laugh at each other, me and Isabel. But you just smile a little. Why is it that you never laugh, Michael?   
  
_Autumn, 1999_  
Me and Liz are in bed. Her body is soft against mine. She loves me. And I love her. It feels as if it's gonna last forever. Suddenly she turns around and smiles at me. She tells me that I'm her best friend. I tell her that she's my best friend too. But it's a lie. And if you were here, you'd know it.   
  
_New Year's Eve, 1999-2000_  
You're drinking again. Bottles of whiskey. You're much nicer when you're drunk. That's probably why Maria is smiling at you. You've drawn a picture of her on a napkin. Her nose is too big but, just like you, she's too drunk to notice. You take another big gulp out of the bottle. The way you smile at me reminds me of Hank.   
  
  
**Michael**   
  
_1995_  
I have found my brother. His name is Max Evans and he told me that he and Isabel had been waiting for him. I wonder if it's true? He promised to take me to see the desert... the place where we came from. He doesn't know that I've been seeing the desert in my dreams every night for an eternity.   
  
_Spring break, 1996_  
Friends forever. Oh, Max. Don't you know that nothing lasts forever? Not love, not friendship... nothing. But I know you mean well. I know you're just trying to be my friend. And I suppose in a way, it doesn't really matter. It's not like I'm gonna live forever anyway.   
  
_1997_  
I cry myself to sleep on Max' floor. I muffle the sound of my tears against his sweater, I don't want to wake him. I hate Hank, I hate him for making me feel this weak. I curl up on the floor and try to come up with a good excuse for tomorrow.   
  
_Summer vaccation, 1998_  
Max is worried about me. I can see it in his eyes. His concern is like a soft blanket. At night, in the trailer, it keeps me from freezing. I give him the bottle of whiskey but he just passes it on to Isabel. I try to keep the pain from showing. Why can't I ever make him happy?   
  
_Autumn, 1999_  
Maria is watching me. She's such a beautiful person and I wish I could love her like she loves me. But I don't. I reach out to touch her and she smiles. Sometimes I think she knows me better than I do myself. I want to tell her that I will always be her friend, that I will always protect her and care for her. But I know that's not what she wants to hear so I say nothing.   
  
_New Year's Eve, 1999-2000_  
I don't remember much of New Year's Eve. But I still know what happened. I can see it in Max' eyes as he frowns at me. I ask him not to say a word, to just be quiet and leave me alone. I know what he's thinking and he's right. In a way, I've become Hank. Max... forgive me for being so stupid, okay? I just hope this wont be the end of your promise of forever.   
  
  



End file.
